Vehicle passengers and drivers often experience various effects of traveling in a vehicle, and in particular, due to long distance traveling. Compressive forces on the bones and joints can cause muscle fatigue, muscle stiffness and other related problems resulting from a person's body being in a stationary position for relatively long periods. Additionally, pressure points can develop creating a medical condition known as ischemia. Ischemia is a restriction in blood supply, or in other words, an inadequate flow of blood to a part of the body, caused by the constriction or blockage of blood vessels. Relatively long periods of stationary positioning can cause ischemia to occur in various parts of the body producing patterns of discomfort, aches and pains. In response, a person naturally tends to change positions, even if only by a slight movement, impacting the person's circulation and restoring adequate blood flow to the affected area improving the person's comfort level.
The fatigue and stiffness experienced by different muscle groups, and the effects felt as a result of ischemia, while traveling can be problematic for a vehicle user. Many travelers often find themselves adjusting their body in the vehicle seat or adjusting various seat position adjustment actuators or therapeutic controls individually, attempting to achieve greater traveling comfort. Moreover, remaining in a stationary position for long periods of time can have various negative effects on a vehicle traveler's health, including the suspected chance of blood clot formation as well as various other ailments.
With or without some or all of those features, it can be beneficial to alter the nature of slow movement of a seat depending on driving conditions and/or locations (for example fast vs. slow; city vs. highway, or otherwise) by multiple modes of operation, various degrees of speed, frequency and/or amplitude, both, or otherwise.
There is a need for improved vehicle systems and methods. Certain embodiments address these and other needs.